


Dirty Obito 肮脏的带土（MJ歌曲inspired带卡带，隐卡和，注意避雷）

by himeno765



Category: Naruto, kakaobi - Fandom, obikaka - Fandom, uchiha obito - Fandom, uchiha obito/hatake kakashi - Fandom, yamato/kakashi, 大和卡, 带卡 - Fandom, 带卡带
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Song Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: This is a song parody of a twisted, very dirty relationship between Kakashi and Obito; in short, Rock band lead singer Obito seduced his producer Hatake Kakashi so that he would cheat with him on his loving boyfriend, Tenzou.Good thing it's in Chinese because shit's so fcking messed up that half way through I almost couldn't finish it lol. But, um, in a good way, you know? Because Obito is a dirty, dirty boy ;)如题，灵感来自Michael Jackson天神的脏歌Dirty Diana，歌曲本身讲的是一个骨肉皮勾引MJ的故事。有人解读为影射他女神Diana Ross，私以为…Ross女王走不起这人设啊哈哈哈哈。论脏歌我只服MJ，魅惑与委婉都恰到好处。所以这里的设定是土哥是一支乐队的骚气主唱（让我们假设那就是晓乐队），半红不红，毫无节操下限，经常为了乐队/个人发展而勾引些制作人。而卡卡西就是这样一位制作人……他已经有稳定男友了，但是男友有点无趣，人妻属性（啊大和队长大丈夫？）也解释了为何他下班不回家却每每留下来看这二流乐队的晚场演出。今天看完演出，带土邀请他来到后台……（所以注意啊微卡带，主带卡，洁癖党避雷啊！！我个人无差，请享用啊！）只想撸一首浪歌却写了上万字快废掉了的，楼主……





	Dirty Obito 肮脏的带土（MJ歌曲inspired带卡带，隐卡和，注意避雷）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意啊微卡带，主带卡，洁癖党避雷啊！！我个人无差，请享用啊！

 

You never make me stay **你从来也不会留我过夜**

So take your weight off of me **所以请从我身上起来**

I know your every move **我知道你那些小把戏**

So won't you just let me be **所以请现在就放我一马吧**

I've been here times before **这些套路从前都走过**

But I was too blind to see **我却太天真，没有看穿**

That you seduce every man **看清你勾引每个男人**

This time you won't seduce me **这次我才不会上钩**

“……带土。”银发男人的叹息被如此压抑着，成为不像样的抗议。他今早上刚换的干净海军蓝衬衫在主唱手下变了形，平整的领尖在修长的涂了紫色指甲油的指头间被玩弄，是被天藏认真浆好的领子呢，而该死的，此刻卡卡西所能想的却只有这诡异的颜色有多么衬眼前这个风情万种的混蛋。

而这好看的混蛋凑得实在太近，在他下颔处抬眼瞧着他，翕动的长睫毛有如蝶翼。他被唇彩滋润得粉嫩透光的小嘴咬在一排贝齿下面，又由小巧粉嫩的舌尖扫过，卡卡西现在想让这张嘴接触自己身上如此多的部位。他想闭上眼，却舍不得错过这个男人哪怕一秒的生动表演。“怎么了，我的王牌大制作人？”刻意放柔的浅笑揉进天生的沙哑，惹得男人的心也如同被磨砂擦过，透骨地痒。Akatsuki乐队的主唱宇智波带土，拥有最适合重金属摇滚的“破损嗓”，据说是少年时的一场重车祸导致的；加上他超宽的音域，毫不费力地跳转音高的惊人能力，使得由他驾驭的每一句歌词都被赋予了浸人心扉的愤怒与悲伤。这个时年二十三的年轻人，他独特的唱腔和同样由那场车祸导致的半边规则地布有疤痕的面庞，混成了一杯绝对独特、美好而又黑暗的鸡尾酒，他致命地危险，绝不适合于随便任何人，但只要喜欢上了就会让你着迷。

说实话，卡卡西不知道为什么Akatsuki还没红，或者说为什么带土这小子还没火到每次出街都被尖叫的小女孩围到水泄不通的地步。只要看看他这张脸，原本英挺端正的五官右半边被数道伤疤碾过，使得带土笑的时候总先朝左边牵动嘴角，连带稍稍上挑的眼尾，构成了一个邪气诱惑的笑容；那半边身体的破损，让这张本身完美符合黄金比例的帅脸变得不无聊了，在阴与阳、明与暗之间生动地撩人。他具有宇智波族中偶有发生的异瞳症，右眼虹膜天生略发红，平日看来是难辨的宝石红，光照下就是剔透无比的血红色，第一次在舞台灯光下见到时把卡卡西的心跳也惊艳到漏跳一拍。

更何况……而立之年的男人宽大的手掌抚上这张他私心幻想可以日夜触碰的脸，格外关照着那些微微凹陷的缝合印记。更何况这些印记既是英勇的勋章，亦是脆弱的实体证明。他简直无法形容这一分脆弱有多致命，因为离开它们，带土分明就是个跟自己一般高、肌肉还更发达些的壮小伙，加上他从前一贯以来的活泼性格，所构成的吸引力就像一张堪堪白纸，对制作人旗木卡卡西来说，不值得看上第二眼。

但就是十年之前的那场车祸，在这张白纸上添了神秘的几笔，使这个青年不仅性格变得复杂，眉眼间更是含上了几分泫然欲泣的魅惑。是真的……很好看啊。

心里想着，裤裆里的东西就比谁都诚实地站了起来。卡卡西也能感觉到歌手灵活游走的手指在它上面打转，逼出一小波前液。西服裤子也很快湿透，可悲的已有同居男友的制作人先生居然有这么想要。带土挑了一点这满怀饥渴的液体含入口中，樱桃般饱满的小嘴巴轻轻咂一下，卡卡西的血压便冲破天际。

他是真的很不想停下，他不想做任何事除了像色情电影里那样把手潇洒地背到脑后好好享受身前尤物的伺候，天知道他年轻可口的小美人会比他更乐意上演这样一出蹩脚的滥俗戏码；然而，业务太出色也存在着许多弊端，就眼下来说就比如宇智波带土先生几年来在圈内积攒的好名声。卡卡西按住他的手，好一截白玉似的腕子啊。

“我也不想扫兴，只是好奇，”他的声音透出了刻骨的冷，狭长的眼则一瞬不瞬地盯紧撅起小嘴的歌手，“你对宇智波斑大人也是用同样的招数么？”

卡卡西能感觉到怀中人忽然的僵直，诚实的本能反应比谎言还让他心碎。是了，两人保持了说不清多久的亲密关系，总是分分合合，连情人也算不得。他旗木卡卡西坐稳火之国第一摇滚制作人的位置也非毫不费工夫，签下一位艺人或乐队前最重要的莫非调查清对方的底细，各方各面的底细。缜密心细是他的杀手锏，音乐圈有几分厉害的角色都留了些尾巴在他手里，却没人知道冷静又精明的旗木先生也会偷偷为一些八卦而伤心。比如走复古重金属风格的Akatsuki的走红全拜于一向只接手主流流行乐艺人的宇智波斑的栽培，比如这位貌如青年实际不知动了多少花招维持青春的老族长有多宠爱这位本族后生，又比如这几年来清纯惹人爱的宇智波带土有多少个夜晚没回乐队的公寓……嗯，这不算是制作人的事儿，于私来说他们从未确定过关系，他更管不着；但关于带土的事情他就是忍不住想要知道，知道了就会记住，怪只怪通过十几年的打拼偌大的火之国娱乐圈实在没多少他打听不明白的事情。

于是他爱怜地捏起主唱的小脸，这么好看的一张脸，片刻的慌乱已不见踪影，现在上面闪烁着妩媚、微恼与乞怜等多重颜色，这家伙有多勾引人恐怕他自己都不知道。卡卡西不愿去想其他那些制作人如果曾与他独处，那私密的时间里都发生了些什么。男人于是往掌握上加了几分力道：“别害怕呀，咱们都谁跟谁了。我也就好奇一问，怎么，除了斑大人之外，和他一起经营木叶公司的千手兄弟你也不陌生吧？嗯，晓的前任制作人兼作曲人弥彦Pain也跟你挺熟，在与我签约之前，我可是发现你经常演出结束后把他留下来谈话呢，也就在这同一间屋子里吧？”卡卡西知道自己声音有点发抖了，这是他从未对外展现过的一面，却不怕带土看见，也许也是因为他现在的确有点生气了。制作人愈发响亮的质问中带着笑，失控一般的癫笑：“说起来，哈哈，还真是奇怪，你说Akatsuki怎么到现在还没红呢，怎么可能还没红呢？”

 

She's saying that's okay   **他说，何必介意这许多**

Hey baby do what you please **来吧亲爱的，对我你可以为所欲为**

I have the stuff the you want **我有你想要却不敢要的**

I am the thing that you need **我就是你的私人毒品**

She looked me deep in the eyes **他深深望进我的眼睛**

She's touchin' me so to start **他的触摸只是前奏**

She says there's no turnin' back **他说现在可就没有回头路了**

She trapped me in her heart **我已被囚禁在他心里**

 

带土只是闪烁着眼睛看着他，就将卡卡西的愤怒拆分离析。这也不全是因为那一双眼睛有多好看--实在是非常非常好看，让卡卡西想到深海与黑夜，以及夜空中正悬的那一轮明月--也是出于带土对“情人”的了解。他知道卡卡西不可能对他认真生气太久。就像他知道这些丑闻从来也只是丑闻，从未被抓过什么实锤，否则以旗木先生强烈的洁癖绝不会再碰他一下。所以这些破事卡卡西一直都知道，以不符合身份的猥琐暗搓搓地收集着，到头来也不过是一些不怎么光彩的花边新闻。放到今天才说出来，不如说是为了抵抗带土对已有“家室”的他的放肆挑逗吧。

那也没办法呀。Don't hate the players, hate the game. (注) 下巴上的掌握放松了些，黑发的歌手立刻转过头去，鼻尖紧贴制作人散发着草木调与男性气息的手腕，然后舌尖一扫，立刻便收获了后者享受的喘息。他收起唇角得意的笑，打心眼里为大和觉得惋惜。是啊，那位正房小男友他也见过几次，长相端正，发型老实，素色格子衬衫扣得板板正正，从头到脚都散发着居家好男人的气息，据说真的贤惠到每天晚上都等卡卡西下班回家。可惜啊可惜，贤惠温和并不是卡卡西想要的，这位昵称天藏的小伙子一定想不到，交往了三年的男友每一个谎称加班的夜晚都花在了自己这里。带土解开男人袖子的纽扣，一枚两枚，沿手腕处突出的骨节向上亲吻，脑子里一边转过念头。嗯，这个男人啊，看上去可是个堂堂正正、一表人材的男子汉，在最随意的场合也是一身休闲正装，颜色款式都精致得恰到好处，正如他工作上的作风，不露锋芒却又优秀得让即便竞争对手都挑不出毛病来。旗木卡卡西给所有人的印象都是个十足的禁欲派，甚至说是无欲派；明明生就一副英挺眉目，却很少把眼睛完全睁开，似乎任何东西都很难激起他的兴趣。然而两人相遇的第一时间宇智波带土就意识到了，这副慵懒模样不过是供他隐藏锋芒的刀鞘。并非伪装，卡卡西其实出奇地不擅长撒谎--与带土正好相反--慵懒都是真的，骨子里拒人千里的冷傲也不假，但由此诱导人得出的“不怎么上心”的结论则大错特错。在暗中观察分析，记住所有有用细节，这可是卡卡西一贯的工作守则。

卡卡西先生把每一样东西都看得清楚，只是不现给别人看罢了。所以这样敏锐的他第一眼就看穿了带土的骚，那可是某种程度上来说只针对他一个人的、焚心蚀骨的骚。“这男人真好看，好想上他。”这就是带土在会议室里初见卡卡西时的第一个想法。于是签完合同他就走去约这位银发帅哥去喝酒，两人眼神相交的电光火石间带土就知道自己赢了，从现在开始自己提出什么卡卡西都不会拒绝。因为他已经迷上他了，他肌肉紧致又纤细玲珑的腰，下面紧翘丰满的屁股以及其他所有东西，卡卡西都想要。男人啊，真是好容易看透。那个晚上的最后，站在带土家门口的年长些的男人口齿不清地嘟囔着“嗯……已经把带土桑送回家了……我得走……明天要…开会…走……”而同样四五杯烈酒下肚的带土只在心里笑说送人回家如果不是心怀鬼意完全没必要送到门口。他揪起制作人的领口，贴着他的下巴喃喃一句：“ _不，你不需要；_ **_进来，操我吧。_ ** ”便封住了最后一条退路。好几年过去了，两人身边都换了好几拨人，而卡卡西则从未离开过带土的床。

是谁都比不了的不公优势呢。歌手缓缓摆着胯，以情人最喜欢的方式，恬不知耻地磨蹭他裤裆里充血流水的大家伙。对，就是这个眼神，和初夜时一模一样。一开始是卡卡西更强势，大约是为了掩饰心虚吧，被带土引进门后急急蹬掉鞋子就反身把公寓的主人扑到沙发上。他罕见地抛弃了一向不离口的客套话，“ _对不起弄脏了你的地毯”、“实在不好意思，这么晚还要打搅带土君”_ 之类的狗屁玩意，把他诱人的真实性情完整地掩藏住。Well, 到这种时候就失去意义了，好好先生卡卡西一边骂着粗话一边撕掉了带土的衣服，自己只来得及解开裤子。“真是个擅长诱惑的小婊子啊，每天晚上你都是这么度过的吧？”带土记得他强有力的大手按住自己的喉头，力道控制得刚好可以影响到呼吸。而他只好用力低头去舔这只手，把每只指头都吮吸进唇舌间，还要保持目光始终钉进对方眼中；这使他的回答多少有些模糊：“不呢，可……只有卡卡西君一个人呢…”他背过身去，膝盖交叉，将屁股顶起到绝不可能被忽视的角度，因自小练习乐器而修长的指头挤压着白玉团子般的肉瓣：“来吧，就是这里，只想让…卡卡西君一个人进去。”那家伙没让他再废话更多，虽然第二天带土还是因为过度用嗓而失了声。

现在的制作人露出了和那天晚上进门前相同的表情，大约就是三分期待，四分克制，剩余的全靠带土发挥。

衬衫已经被完全解开了。 **真是对不住了呢，大和先生** ；带土不屑地翻了个小白眼。这个男人一直是属于我的。

 

She likes the boys in the band **他喜欢玩音乐的那些男孩**

She knows when they come to town **也知道他们什么时候来访**

Every musician's fan after the curtain comes down **只要你有本事，他就是你的头号粉丝**

She waits at backstage doors **在后台守株待兔般**

For those who have prestige **等那些大人物造访**

Who promise fortune and fame **他们许诺下钱财与名气**

A life that's so carefree **如此随心所欲的生活**

一旦扭扭捏捏的调情结束，卡卡西往往就会占据主导。这男人就是这样，别的什么都好，尤其床上方面绝对是极少数能跟得上带土节奏的无下限大淫魔，却偏喜欢假正经。不过说实话，卡卡西心里和他眯着眼直喘气的小情人一样清楚，两人都很享受揭穿制作人绅士外衣的游戏。那会让带土有短短几分钟掌握主动权的错觉，而其直接后果，喏，便是舞台上呼风唤雨的火之国第一摇滚高音目前全软成了一只小猫咪，断断续续地喘息着任由年长的床伴胡作非为。而危险的是，距离上次发生关系已经两个月，现在卡卡西脑子里可是充满了许多危险的点子。

先从这个开始吧。银色头发的男人把带土放倒在沙发床上，自己干脆地跪下，抬头朝后者紧张的注视嫣然一笑。卡卡西知道对于自己单扯起一边嘴角的混蛋笑容这家伙一点抵抗力也没有，就像知道他更怕的是自己全程认真的凝视。现在他跪在歌手两腿之间，牛仔裤不知被扔到哪去，而对方像个小男生般纯情的白色三角裤已经被色情地高高顶起。在大口含上去之前，卡卡西先摸了摸肌肉结实却不住发抖的大腿，听见了纵情的低喘后便下手掐了两把。“喂！卡卡西你这个大垃圾--” 招牌的床骂，引得男人自己的家伙也难耐地跳了几下，那种充血瘙痒的感觉刺激着卡卡西引以为傲的自控力。不行，还不到时候；即便如此也必须做点什么，有这么久没和这家伙做过，现在这么过火的接触让他的睾丸都快烧到直接爆掉了。于是卡卡西找了个带土看不见的间隙，腾出手来飞快地解开自己的拉链，把硬得发红的老二放出来偷偷摸了几把。真想现在就射他一脸啊，但该做的还是得做完，不然这个小骚货哪一眼看不住又不知要浪到哪里去。

“带土呀，你看，”一脸公事公办神色的制作人语气温和，在做的事却下流十足。他摸上了带土突突跳动的阴茎，偏不把它解放出来，无视歌手的反对；他总是泯得紧紧的薄唇磨蹭在翘起的龟头上，舌尖朝布料下面的马眼刺探，舔出了又一波格外丰足的前液。左手伸到这支长十八厘米多的猛兽下面，从侧面关照着布料根本拢不住的蛋蛋，感受它们偏凉的温度。让我看看这段时间小带土存了多少货？作势一捏，上面的人就发出了哭腔，被顶得透明的布料上现在溢出一波乳白色的液体。卡卡西看着带土，那双一红一黑的大眼睛真的已经含了泪，这个哭包怎么这么好欺负啊，真有那么敏感吗？心里纳闷着，手上不停，直接用指甲刮擦着端口附近的脆弱皮肤，发自内心的邪恶与温和的话语形成对比：“你平常偷偷见的那些人，对你其实又有什么用呢？是床上会玩，能把你伺候得开心？”

恶作剧地低头含住左边的球球，保持吸吮的力度，头顶上立刻传来破音了的求饶。“卡卡西快放开啊啊啊，受不了，不要啊啊啊啊！！”这让制作人满意地松开口，抹了一把口水：“嗯，我想也不是，毕竟没人比我更能让你开心。”是时候切入正题了，捉住内裤的边一点点退下，顺便观察带土饱满的屁股拼命向上顶的美好形态；握住阴茎的那一刹那，卡卡西的目光比任何时候都要坚定与认真，他知道下面自己无论说什么都会深深印进青年人心里：“你要知道，宇智波带土，没有人能比我对你的事业更有帮助。没有人能比我把Akatsuki做得更好。”

被他温柔地呼叫全名的歌手像极了一条被捞进网里的鱼，大口抽气却平稳不了呼吸，下巴扬得高高得，大张着口似乎要喊出反驳，眼睛里却写满了顺从。他现在好想抽动几下射在卡卡西手里，腰却被压住了无法动弹。他知道卡卡西说的是对的……在事业这方面，从业十几年的前辈比他不知厉害到哪里去了。从前有过暧昧关系的其他大佬们么，呵，与其说是期许些什么，倒不如说是初入娱乐圈的年轻人的好奇心；毕竟同宇智波斑亲热过（注2）这种事，是可以向自己孙子吹牛逼的好么？当然这些肯定不能让笨卡卡知道就是了，因为……哈……还是很享受的，被卡卡西这么担心着。

带土偏过头去，正好迎上卡卡西逼近的脸庞。实在是太可口了，这副被压制住了还梗着脖子挣扎的模样，微微张开的嘴巴好像在发出邀请，引得卡卡西中断了洗脑片刻，凑上去忘我地进攻这张小嘴。舌头翻滚，上颚被摩擦到的快感让带土小小地发颤，他开始把手伸进长裤揉捏卡卡西的屁股。制作人吸着歌手的舌头分开，气喘吁吁地俯视自己所致的一片狼藉，把接下来的话说完。

“ **我知道你想要出名，想要带领乐队世界巡演，想要作为火之国的宇智波带土名扬天下。** ”伴随这些最牵动带土的词句，卡卡西手上的动作提快到了非常危险的速度，带土只觉得头皮一麻，整个身子都挺起来了，两腿之间又胀又痒，虽然舒服得不得了但敏感点被反复刺激又有点疼，但整体感觉就是--快要射了！而他的爱人伏在他耳边喃喃低语：“没有告诉过你，这些也是我的梦想。我会作为带土你的制作人与经理人存在着，我剩余的职业生涯里只会经营Akatsuki这一支乐队。占领我每天工作重心的，带土哦，只有你一个人。”飞快运动的右手传来的酸痛和带土的高声呻吟一样让人分神，卡卡西在说完最后一句话之前含住了带土的右边乳头--因为过于敏感而长期被自己关照，它已经明显比左边的大两圈了：“ **我……唔，会成为你的英雄哦，带土君。** ”

“……！！！”晓乐队的主唱浑身痉挛了几下，喷射出的一大波直接射到了天花板上。已经太久没有被笨卡卡碰了……

 

She's saying that's okay **他说没关系啊**

Hey baby do what you want **宝贝儿来这儿拿你想要的**

I'll be your night lovin' thing **我就是你的暗夜精灵**

I'll be the freak you can taunt **以及任你杀剐的怪物**

And I don't care what you say **你说什么我都不介意**

I want to go too far **我就想你玩得过火**

I'll be your everything **让我成为你的所有**

If you make me a star **而我是你独一无二的明星**

宇智波带土横在沙发上，喘得像台鼓风机，而与他偷情的同伙就靠在腿边静静看着他。卡卡西在等他行动，或者说，卡卡西必须要他来行动。因为你看，他最大的问题在于打心底里他还是断断续续地相信着自己可以做个好人，朝九晚五、忠于伴侣，而不是眼下这个放纵了一切的，像个可悲的瘾君子一样着迷地呼吸着另一个男人精液味道的混蛋。所以好比一台发动机有问题的车，每走几步制作人旗木先生就需要一点格外施加的推力，否则这一场情事竟也无法完成。

所以带土坐起来，先是揪住卡卡西的领带吻了他，灵活的舌头淫靡地搅起更澎湃的情欲。不用纠缠太久，在银发男人还不舍地追寻的时候撤开，转去舔舐他的耳垂，然后用滚烫的呼吸填满敏感的耳廓。“喂，笨卡卡，”他知道这种时候须得使用最恰当的称呼，于是收获到令人满意的一阵颤抖，“你看，我被你弄得一团糟呢……来，帮我弄干净吧。”稍微坐直了，状似不经意地把阳物凑到他嘴边，并没有完全软下去的端头将制作人下巴上的美人痣染白。带土几乎能发誓，卡卡西自己从拉链口里探头的家伙兴奋得直发抖。谁说过来着，越是正人君子的家伙在床上的嗜好就越脏，这点放到他亲爱的小白毛身上可是一点都不错。虽然他比带土年长了五岁，但由于情欲的弦一直被紧攥在手心，对于晓的主唱来说这位兄长般的上司关上门来就成了在自己股间打滚的一只小猫。

很骚的，正在疯了般地发情的那种猫，当然是说。握惯了吉他的大手揉过那一头蓬松的头发，反射出月光的银色发丝如同此时卡卡西被哽住的呻吟一般讨喜。真的是很骚啊，带土记得第二次做的时候男人就在他快高潮时含着眼泪求他“来，射到我嘴里”，然后热情地吞下并且舔干净了带土的每一滴精液。“不清楚啊。一般是很反感这种事情的，我。”在被多少有些惊讶的青年问到时，制作人脸上露出了平素完全见不到的，慵懒满足又带着点怯怯的迷茫的柔软表情；他在带土强壮的怀里翻翻身，那双温柔得不得了的狭长黑眸就锁定了彼时尚且陌生的情人：“就是，刚才那一瞬间就很想品尝你的味道吧。”丰美的高潮把原本苍白的脸颊染满红霞，导致带土分辨不出他这样说时到底是否会有一丝羞赧：“呐，但是，带土君的味道很好呢。我很喜欢哦。”说着还甜甜地笑了起啦咂咂嘴。那么自然不必说，此后旗木先生又尝了许多次这种他喜欢的特殊“饮料”。

他们混在一起已经那么久了吗，好像也没有多久啊。怎么会，到现在已经养成，即使是吸吮着爱人的精液自己也会兴奋得直流水的地步呢。

现在已经被吸得足够硬了。真好，他的卡卡西，比所有其他床伴都懂他心思，像设定好的聪明程序一样记得他所有喜恶，启动只需要一个吻。但带土不喜欢一帆风顺，就像他不喜欢任何一段平滑没有起伏的琶音。他们在一起做的每一次都不一样，由他起头，然后混乱的节奏会把两人都带到前所未有的地方去。被揪着头发拽起来的时候，制作人先生还在敬业地舔舐手下艺人最敏感的龟头沟。粗大的阴茎撑得他好看的小嘴有点红肿，眼神和呼吸一样乱飘。“……？”这种表情，既是求饶也是引诱。

有力的指头钳住湿漉漉的下巴，“要做我的英雄，是吗？”带土的低音仿佛一句咒语，音色是邪恶与诱人中的平衡，撩拨得卡卡西连乳头也立了起来。说真的，有时候他都舍不得带土会用这种声音去录歌，只需寥寥几个音节就能让自己流水的性感嗓子，真想永远私藏在床笫间。所以好啊，用这种声音和这副表情的话，好的啊，要插进哪里去，要做什么，真的怎样都可以的，带土。

“是吗，原来是这样啊，卡卡西君。”气氛突然变了，卡卡西的心跳紊乱起来，呼吸提紧到咽喉。时年二十三岁的，玩了八年摇滚的主唱歌手有许多面，大多数卡卡西都见过，但他从来没有露出过这种温柔平顺的表情。就像童话故事忽然在这间客厅里成真，黑发男人柔情似水的微笑简直比过白马王子。他轻轻拂过情人的脊背，却只将卡卡西吓得一动不敢动。他害怕得不得了，同时又因这害怕而更加兴奋着，全身都变得更敏感了，而这些变化都落入歌手眼底。“就这么喜欢我啊……”低低的，有些忧伤的叹息；脑后忽然闪过一道暗光。带土将手机凑近卡卡西的脸，一边俯下身亲吻他所有的敏感区：“那么，为什么每天在家里等你的人不是我呢？”

不等年长一方作出反应，就飞快拨出电话；指纹锁已经解开了，这是男朋友先生也没有的特殊权力，带土早就花功夫确定过。屏幕上绝望地浮现出一个“家”字。

_嘟----嘟----_

卡卡西一拳把带土打翻在地。

 

She said I have to go home **他说我要回家了**

'Cause I'm real tired you see **因为你看，我已经很累了**

But I hate sleppin' alone **一个人睡觉好讨厌**

Why don't you come with me **为什么你不来陪陪我呢**

I said my baby's at home **我说我的男朋友还在家**

She's probably worried tonight **他会担心我这么晚不回去**

I didn't call on the phone to **我还没打电话过去**

Say that I'm alright **对他说晚安**  

Akatsuki的主唱右嘴角微微肿起，有一道血丝渗出。明天大概要上新闻？被制作人殴打的艺人。这居然是他第一个冒出的念头。他站在那儿，看卡卡西飞快地把电话摁挂。三声，只要三声他的小男友一定会接起电话，不立刻接是因为此时他应该在打扫卫生或者准备晚饭。令人作呕的优秀伴侣。

手机被放到一边，出乎意料地，制作人居然没有很生气；他看向带土的眼神里，也许是错觉，居然含有几份悲伤。对不起，都是我不好，就是这样的悲伤。

“我操你这个大垃圾。”带土二话不说就挥舞拳头冲了上去。如果不躲的话鼻子会被打断，他带着这样的力度，就是需要卡卡西还手。

砰。FUCK! 钻心的疼啊。因为男人没有半分要躲的意思，最后关头运足了力的青年只能把拳头引到身后的墙上。妈的，公司待遇也真是实在，居然定了质量这么过硬的宿舍……整只手都疼得发麻，隐约感觉到关节处在慢慢地流血。是他眼花，还是面前梗着脖子的家伙眼里的确含了泪水。

带土偏头啐了一口，把满腔转为无力的怒火都叹出去。“你这个傻子--”

“Obito. ”如此温柔的发音，像退潮的银色沙滩，或者很小的时候还没离开的母亲的呼唤。只有卡卡西可以发出的声音。身型比他瘦削一圈的男人扑过来，将带土整个人环在怀里。挂有泪水的嘴角贴在年轻人涨红的耳廓边。

“我爱你啊。”停顿一下，然后又说了一遍，就像发条断掉的玩具一般停不住了，“我爱你，我爱你，我想我永远都会爱你的， 我他妈的也不知道该怎么停止爱你……”

卡卡西骂人了？这是第一个认知，然后身体才反应过来，吻住那双颤抖的唇。

“……好了，我知道了。”并不是真的想要拨出去的，那个电话。真是个傻瓜啊。带土深吻着他，恨不能把整个柔软的、破碎地呻吟着的流着泪的爱人都吞吃入腹，而卡卡西则刻意地轻轻舔过他嘴角的伤口，舌尖将血痕打扫干净。

“嗯，带土，不要啊……嗯…”也许这种扭曲情节真的有助刺激情欲，今晚卡卡西进入状态比任何时候都要快。叫床的时候毫不吝惜，这也是带土最爱的一点之一。喉结，锁骨，胸肌，乳头--用上点牙齿，他会喜欢。带土熟练得如同在摆弄他最熟悉的一把琴，聆听让他疯狂的美妙音符。“不行啊，太久没有--唔，我要，要去了带土……”啊，真是喜欢听笨卡卡喊我的名字；他把头埋进微微汗湿的颈窝使劲呼吸情人温暖的体香，右手加快撸动的速度，左手顺着睾丸一路向下，按压几下会阴，然后就着卡卡西的前液把食指捅入随阴茎不断跳动的入口。

他撸了五下，七秒钟，这就是他让旗木卡卡西尖叫着射出来的全部功夫。

然后地板上的手机开始嗡嗡作响。

 

Diana walked up to me, **带土朝我走来**

She said I'm all yours tonight **他说，宝贝儿今晚我就全是你的了**

At that I ran to the phone **电话响起，我只好匆忙跑去接**

Sayin' baby I'm alright **说亲爱的别担心，一切都好**

I said but unlock the door. **我说但是请别锁门**

Because I forgot the key. **因为我忘带钥匙了**

She said he's not coming back **而带土笑着说hey小子, 他不会回来了**

Because he's sleeping with me **他已经是我的男人了。**

“……”

一开始两人都打好了主意不去理会；这也不怪他们，实在是眼下进行的事物太过紧急。带土已经两个月没操卡卡西了，五十八天，每天他的老二都胀得像个吃不饱的怪物，手掌、飞机杯或者骨肉皮都没有用。现在他刚刚塞进去两只手指，能忍到这个份上已经是他的极限了。自制力从来不是他的强项，从职业选择上就能看出这一点吧；此时此刻盯着白皙丰满的屁股里不舍地吞吐着手指的可爱小穴，以及上面堪堪跳动的绷在临界点的脆弱肉茎和身下人紧咬住呻吟的诱人表情，宇智波带土脑中那硕果仅存的一根理智之弦也已经快要绷断了。除了快点操进去之外他根本想不到别的。

“……卡卡西，”歌手听见自己的声音，哑到了前所未有的程度：“今晚你就别想回去了。我不觉得你能回去了。”他是十分诚恳的，因为说实话，他会把这家伙操到残废的，真的。

而浅色头发的男人顺从地趴伏着，整个上身都伏下去，只留屁股高高翘起，这是带土最喜欢的起始势。他扭过头看着情人，因为被弄得太舒服话都说不连贯：“嗯……真的、可以么？可我要，嗯…报平安啊……嗯……不然，唔。”眼神略不安地望向侧旁，带土知道他的意思，不然过会儿大和还是会打过来的。

“等会儿再说吧。”青年人不耐烦地分开臀瓣，扶着油光水滑的大鸡巴操了进去。啊……大概就是第一次吃迷幻药加上蹦极的感觉吧，还要爽上一万倍。制作人的呻吟划破天花板，这个五音不全的家伙在这种时候也能发出这么漂亮的高音；他耸起上身，两手紧抓住卡卡西精致的胯骨，盯着那一对漂亮的小腰窝中渐渐聚起的汗水，像是信徒受洗一般虔诚地把自己整个推了进去。

啊……有这么一个瞬间，他相信两人每一寸灵魂、每一个细胞都结合到了一起。

“带土------！！！”卡卡西抬起头，双手无意识地撕扯着沙发，那上面早就布满了他的抓痕。他被身上人的压力整个埋进了床面，却拼命地扬起了头发出哭喊般的呻吟。“好--好深啊带土，好厉害，我好喜欢你啊……”

“嗯，我也好喜欢你，白痴卡卡西，大白痴…”强壮的主唱歌手大汗淋漓地回应的同时稍微使劲地打了那圆滚滚有弹性的大屁股一下，然后再一下。混合得正好的脂肪与肌肉将拍打的震动顺甬道传到他的阴茎上，爽得两人都直翻白眼。卡卡西顺从地发出的痛呼让他简直无法自拔，带土兴奋得甚至从胸腔感到了几分抽痛，他的咒骂也变得断断续续的了：“你这个，大白痴，你；你他妈的对大和一直都是个top吧，在上面，你这个骚货能爽到什么？”换了一边继续拍打，还不过瘾，干脆抽出来狠咬了这只自己魂牵梦萦的屁股一口再猛插进去：“你那个每天给你洗衣做饭乖乖等你回家，说不定还幻想着怀你孩子的小男友知不知道，自己老公也是个喜欢被人操屁股的骚货？”

一通深插之后，他把卡卡西翻过来，欣赏爱人美味的狼狈样；在动作与语言的双重刺激下，二十八岁的制作人再也保不住平素穿着的伪装，现在的他和闲散、冷淡、从容优雅等等完全挂不上半分关系：头发凌乱，几缕发丝黏在潮红的脸上，这红色蔓延了全身，尤其在胸前、胯下明显；向来平静到冷淡的棕色眼睛现在湿漉漉地乱眨着失神了，却又被牵住魂魄一样固定在带土身上，微伸出的舌头出卖了内心的饥渴；只是转换姿势间的片刻间断都闲不住，他一只手抚摸着带土青筋暴露的大家伙，然后把端头的粘液送到口中品尝，另一只手则摩挲着自己的乳头，毫不留情地揪起来反复摩擦，爽得上身也鲤鱼般挺起来。“带土，带土……”他低低呼唤爱人的名字，像最顺从的新婚妻子那样，眼睛里都是期待的光：“来嘛，快进来嘛，求你了，好不好--”

我操。我宇智波带土上辈子一定是毁灭过世界，才摊到这么一个要人命的小妖精。歌手只觉得眼前一阵发黑，他咬咬牙，又一头扑了上去。

在两个人换到第四个姿势，也就是卡卡西像条小母狗那样跪趴在地毯上而带土在身后半蹲着高高在上地深插时，电话果不其然又响了起来。

“不接吗？”带土喘息着问，手伸下去搓了搓卡卡西的阴囊。

“嗯……”果然会收到额外反应。卡卡西摇着屁股躲闪对方的手，反而为插入带来更丰富的刺激，他扭过头看向手下最难管教的这位艺人：“管不上这些啦，带土，快点，我快到了……”

大概五分钟之后他就会无比后悔自己说了这句话。因为接下来发生的事情就是带土把他扶起来架到墙上，令人满足地深插了两下之后就突然慢下来。

“……？”回应卡卡西疑问眼神的是电话接通的光亮。

！！！！

先是一阵杂音，能听出来对方正在做家务，有水龙头的哗哗声。“喂？亲爱的，你在哪儿呀。”是……大和令人安心的温和声音。语言已经无法形容此刻卡卡西的感受，紧张、歉疚、无措、刺激，千百种人类所可能产生的感受相互冲击，所造成的直接后果就是被挤在两人小腹间的肉棒一阵跳动，涌出一波透白的液体。他快要射了，但绝对不能让男朋友听出来，而且后面连动一起收紧，反而更能感受到带土的大家伙抵在某个敏感区域，还把歌手也弄得也出了一小波精，为忍住呻吟而咬住了卡卡西肩膀。

操，真想杀掉宇智波带土这个大白痴！！！脑残！！！

可此时只能冷静，冷静。卡卡西努力深呼吸两回，在回话前清了清嗓子：“咳咳，嗯，今天……公司里有点应酬，我现在还在外面，我会晚点回去。”能感觉到刚才还在为非作歹的某主唱也偏过头投入地旁观自己的表演，甚至还露出了敬佩的神色，满脸写着“果然死不要脸的扯谎只有卡卡西前辈最擅长了”的欠揍表情。真的，虽然被插来得最爽，但下一次卡卡西一定要使劲把这个黑头发黑眼镜骨溜溜转的小混蛋按在身下操哭，就只是为了听他哭的声音。然后录下来发给乐队其他成员……

电话那头略沉默了一下，卡卡西知道大和有点不开心了，但不会到很过分的地步。“是这样吗，晚饭准备了前辈最爱吃的秋刀鱼呢。那好吧。”很快将不满调整过去的一如既往的温柔，卡卡西忍不住掐了带土屁股一把，感觉肩膀上的疼痛又加深了。你要有一半的贤值恐怕早就红透火之国！“那我把饭菜留在冰箱里，前辈回家之后拿出来热一下就好了。”水龙头被关掉了，卡卡西听到大和先擦了擦手然后把电话换到另一边，他总是喜欢一边做家务一边打电话，说这样不浪费时间。他有点希望自己会被雷劈中，真是个垃圾人啊……

“嗯，好，”带土开始不满意了，刚才吓得不太敢动，现在则缓慢却坚定地开始抽动了。卡卡西揉搓着他的头毛，把满足的呻吟小心地传入黑发大狼狗另一侧的耳中。其实还是有点，King of the world, 之类的，可怕愉悦感的……他忽然想到了什么，转头交代道：“哦对了，天藏，麻烦你不要锁门，我好像没带家门钥匙。”

“好的前辈，我等你回来哦。”还是轻松的语气，很快就答应下来。迎接他回家的，应该是青年人倚在床头读散文的温柔景象吧。

所以说旗木卡卡西纵然在最复杂的行业之一身经百战，到底本质上还是个单纯乃至是天真的人。他最蠢的地方，在一边静静聆听的宇智波带土默默地想，就是认为自己是个好人。他摇摇头，电话一直拿在他手里，现在手腕放低下去，于是制作人的注意力就回到自己这边。“说完了？”他问，语气一瞬间温柔得像极了他的小男友。

“嗯。”卡卡西居然略带笑意地点点头，似乎在等待带土的鼓励。“可以继续了吗……”他双腿夹着带土结实的腰，撒娇地摇摇屁股。“快点嘛……让笨卡卡射嘛……”

带土如愿以偿地加速操动着他，脸上的微笑愈发神采飞扬。因为先前的刺激，现下男人的呻吟更放荡了些，上身依偎在带土肩头，眯着眼挤出一连串鼻音：“嗯，就是这里，好厉害啊带土，我好想你啊-----”

他没注意到递到脸旁的，并没有挂断的手机，直到带土邪魅的低音响起。说实话，想这么做，已经很久了，带土直直盯着卡卡西，目不转睛地注视着他脸上的表情从惊讶到错愕再到彻底崩溃的慌张：“喂，叫大和的小子，听到了吧，这就是你亲爱的前辈的叫床声；可能和你习惯听到的不太一样，毕竟他更喜欢的事被我操后面。但总之，”此时的宇智波带土，是卡卡西从未见过的样子，他异色的双眸因眉头专注的微颦而显得格外深邃，嘴角浮现出一切尽在掌握的冰冷笑意，没拿电话的手掌托住卡卡西被冷汗浸透的脸。他注视着卡卡西，仿佛是在同他对话，每一字却都是说给电话那头的人听的；从业十五年的摇滚制作人旗木卡卡西从未听过比这更动听的音色：“喏，听好了， **他今晚不会回来了，因为他是属于我的。** ”

**“一直都是。”**

手机摔碎在地板上。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:大意为“别怪选手实力悬殊，只怪这游戏不公平”吧。  
> 注2：此处指"made out with Madara",就是和斑爷上到二垒吧，别问我二垒是啥；


End file.
